A LA SOMBRA DE URUVIEL
by Luin Alqua
Summary: Intro


INTRO A LA SOMBRA DE URUVIEL Uruviel solo corría para alejarse de aquel terrible ataque a su colonia. Los orcos acababan con todo, quemaban a las casas y a los mismos elfos, furiosos acabando con la raza de donde provenían. El hogar de Uruviel fue completamente destruido. De no ser porque Tael le invitó a pasear solos a las afueras de la colonia, ellos ya estarían muertos. Tael iba justo detrás de ella, tratando de seguirle el paso. Ambos estaban asustados, pero la dama élfica no sabía lo que sucedía. Las estrellas le decían a Tael lo sucedido, y Elbereth jamás miente.  
  
¿Qué ha pasado Tael? Mis padres, mis hermanas, espero que todos se encuentren bien... ya no aguanto esta incertidumbre Shhh... silencio, o los orcos pueden oírnos, y ahora si nada nos salvará ¿De que? Contesta por favor Uruviel calla por un momento, nos descubrirán  
  
Los ojos de Uruviel buscaban algún extraño que les persiguiera, pero ella no veía absolutamente nada. La noche entre los árboles era oscura y fría. Nunca había salido a esas horas de su hogar. Tael tan solo vigilaba, y después de dos horas, se dio cuenta de que no les habían seguido. Se acostó en el suelo, dando un fuerte suspiro de alivio.  
  
Tael, por favor dime que ha pasado - suplicó Uruviel. Nada, no ha pasado absolutamente nada - Tael no quería confesarle sobre la matanza en la colonia Entonces ¿por qué huimos? No lo se - contestó el elfo desesperado porque ella callara - quería pasar la noche contigo ¿Tael, hablas en serio? - pregunto Uruviel emocionada ¿Lo dudas¿? No Entonces ¿por qué no lo sospechaste? Nuca me has tocado, es lo que menos esperaba  
  
Tael, comprendió que Uruviel no sabía absolutamente nada. Así que le siguió el juego, aunque no le interesaba pasar realmente la noche con ella. Se acostaron juntos en las hojas secas, muy juntos para estar seguros. Pero Uruviel era muy traviesa, y su delicada mano empezó a pasearse por los torneados muslos de Tael. Frotaba suavemente con sus palmas aquellas piernas atléticas, tratando de provocar alguna reacción. Y lo estaba logrando. Por más que el elfo tratara de ignorarla, sentía como un calor le invadía el cuerpo.  
  
No es el momento Uruviel Entonces ¿cuándo? - dijo ella subiéndose encima de él, besando los suaves labios de Tael  
  
Era demasiada tentación junta. Tael comenzaba a respirar más rápido, hasta que no pudo resistirse. Abrazó a Uruviel, besando su blanco cuello, y paseando su húmeda lengua una y otra vez. Los suspiros de Uruviel se transformaron en un silencio seductor, y se mordía la lengua. Tael bajó hacia su blanco pecho, donde besó y tocó a placer. Aún no quitaba prenda alguna, pero las ganas no le faltaban. Ella tan solo respiraba y dejaba sentir en su cuerpo cada caricia de los labios de Tael. Entonces con las manos, bajó el elfo la parte superior del vestido azul que cubría los hermosos senos de Uruviel. Eran blancos y carnosos, tan suaves y sudorosos en aquel momento. Los besó con dulzura y sus manos paseaban por las piernas de Uruviel, hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Uruviel solo besaba los negros cabellos de Tael, hasta que encontró como quitarle la camisa, dejando ver aquellos fuertes brazos y sus pectorales musculosos. Las manos de Tael bajaron hasta aquel lugar tan sagrado y virgen en Uruviel, moviendo habilidosamente sus dedos, dejando salir de Uruviel un gemido de placer. Pronto las caderas de Uruviel comenzaron a moverse, dando pequeños movimientos ante cada estímulo de Tael. Se aferró con todo y uñas a él.  
  
Ay Tael...ahh...ahhh Ahh, espera, déjame... - dijo Tael e introdució dos dedos en el húmedo botón virgen de Uruviel ¡Ahhhhh!... ahh - gemía de tanto placer  
  
Uruviel le detuvo para desnudarse por completo. Él la veía tan hermosa y sensual, su figura perfecta y bañada por la luz de la luna y de sudor. Él solo pensaba que eso era el néctar de todos los dioses, algo delicioso, y le amaba con locura. Entonces ella se acostó entre las hojas y Tael le tomó. A cada movimiento ella gemía, sus muslos húmedos sujetaban las caderas de Tael mientras él entraba con fuerza. Con las manos ella apretaba sus firmes glúteos, mientras sus piernas no oponían resistencia alguna para abrirse. Sentía EL roce de aquellas esferas cálidas, y la respiración de Tael en sus pechos. Y él entraba más y más, contrayéndose y apretando más el cuerpo de Uruviel.  
  
Te amo...ahhh....te amo Tael - alcanzó a decir Uruviel entre gemidos  
  
Pero Tael se detuvo, y le miró con ojos confundidos.  
  
¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Que te amo, si he dejado que me tomaras, es porque te amo ¿Hablas en serio? Claro, ¿qué tu no me amas? Si, pero nunca me lo habíais dicho  
  
Uruviel lo besó tiernamente, y se vistió rápido. Tael se dio cuenta, de cuanto amaba a Uruviel, pero en ese momento, las pisadas toscas de una hueste de orcos se oían en las lejanías. Así QUE ambos corrieron por el oscuro bosque, tratando de escapar. Hasta que una flecha alcanzó las espaldas de Uruviel, dejándola caer herida y muerta al instante. Tael quería despertarla, pero no reaccionaba, él no se resignaría a perderla tan fácilmente, tenía que llevarla a Lórien. Así que se aferró a ella, y la cargó hasta que sus fuerzas se desvanecieron. En ese momento los orcos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.  
  
Vaya, vaya - dijo el más horrible e aquellos seres - encontramos a nuestro conejo perdido jejejeje  
  
Ya apuntaba el malévolo ser, cuando unas flechas blancas irrumpieron evitando que los orcos tomaran la vida de Tael. Algunos alcanzaron a huir, pero la mayoría murió. Las flechas blancas eran de los elfos loriéndes, que habían escuchado por el viento las súplicas de Tael. El capitán de aquel grupo élfico era Orophin. Un hermoso guerrero de tez blanca y cabellos dorados, poseedor de unos ojos verdes y seductores, además de ser alto y fuerte. Tael le reconoció al instante.  
  
Orophin, elfo de Lórien - gritó desesperado - ayúdame  
  
Orophin solo vio el cuerpo sin vida de Uruviel, que lucía pálido y morado.  
  
¿Qué ha sucedido Tael? La colonia, fue atacada, inesperadamente. Alcanzamos a huir, pero nos dieron alcance y dispararon contra Uruviel. Dime que esta viva por favor  
  
CONINUARÁ...... Lena 


End file.
